


Light in the Darkness

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [10]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Gen, dialogue only, they r cute and fun :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: The power’s out!
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Series: Danger Days: Year 10 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995169
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Light in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: this was marked as major character death on accident, clicked the wrong box! :)

“Lights are out.”

“No duh. I can’t see a fucking _thing_. Who’s talkin’?”

“I am.”

“Your _name_ , please?”

“Oh, uh. Whoops! It’s me, Cherri. Cherri Cola.”

“Should’ve figured.”

“Bastard. Hey, uh, you got a light?”

“Nah. Ghoul does, but they-all’re on a run, so. You and me, in the dark. Together.”

“You sound so thrilled, Poison. Anyways, I’ve got some candles, so if you can find a light, that’d be great.”

“Why do you have _candles_ just lying around?”

“Fuck if I know. For the mailbox, maybe?”

“Oh.”

“Hey, I mighta found matches?”

“I didn’t hear you moving.”

“I, uh. Might’ve put my hand in my pocket and found matches? Didn’t want to seem like I hadn’t checked there before.”

“ _Did_ you check there before?”

“...No?”

“Great job.”

“Thanks. Anyways. Candles?”

“Oh, uh, yeah! Here.”

“You dropped it.”

“I thought that was your hand!”

“You thought my hand felt like the fucking table edge?”

“Maybe? Come help me look for them.”

“Found them!”

“Thank fucking fuck, finally.”

“Oh, whatever. You still got the matches?”

“Yeah. Hand me the candles? Me, not the floor.”

“This you?”

“Quit poking me! I got the candles already, asshole.”

“Swell.”

“Got it!”

“Ooh, pretty lighting.”

“You’re insufferable. Love ya, Cola.”

“Love you too, Party Poison.”

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and come find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!


End file.
